Injured
by The Cat Whiskers
Summary: Got a bit bored, so here's a one-shot about a little kitty :).


**Chapter One : Injury  
**

"I'm your mentor, Dustypaw. You have to listen to me, for StarClan's sake!"  
The whole Clan had heard, even my crush - Rosepaw. I never felt so angry in my entire life, being an apprentice was horrible!

My fur was on end, I was hot with embarrasment. How could he do this to me? I snarled once more and ran out of camp.

I ran to the Twoleg Place, and let all my anger loose. I tore at the ground, ripping the ferns and other plants from their roots, sending earth soaring in to the air - suddenly the leaves behind me rustled. I turned my ears, trying to locate the source of the sound.  
"What in StarClan!"

A huge, black dog leapt through the thickets. It's pink tongue was lolling to one side and it barked with excitement, making me jump out of my skin. For a heartbeat we stood, eyes locked together, and then the dog barked again and before I knew it, I was running for my life.

I dodged, I leaped, I weaved. The trees were blurs of green as I sped by, this was the fastest I had ever run - but the dog never gave up.

Suddenly the river border loomed ever so close, and I almost went tumbling right into it's menacing and cold grasp. As a kit my sister had been eaten by the dark waves in the flood, and the thought had traumatized me since. A wave of nausea hit me like a falling oak.

I felt the large fangs grab my scruff. A hot breath on my back, and I mistakenly inhaled. It smelt disgusting!  
I was swung to and fro like a helpless kit and despite my attempts to make the dog let go, it didn't. I only had one last chance.

I let my brown body lay limply in it's jaws, my heart beat like a drum in my chest. I wondered what the dog was going to do. Would he eat me? Would he throw me into the river? I didn't know..

Next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground. I landed awkwardly and pain shot through my leg. I ignore it, I have to - if I stop and cry like a kit, it would be the last thing I ever did.

So I kept running.

My paws pumelled at the ground, the pain is increasing. I couldn't keep up the pace much longer, and if I slowed, the dog would have me in it's powerful jaws once again - and it would be over like that.

The dog seems to have limitless energy, and the distance between us closes down to merely nothing. I collapse mid-step, my injured leg had crumpled beneath me. I can smell blood and the dog's rotten breath, and I know my chances are survival are close to nothing.

The world as I know it is fading, I can barely make out the dog's face. I can hear pawsteps, and some muffled yowling before the blackness closes in..

* * *

Everything is black, my head feels fuzzy - but I'm comfortable, and I don't want to move.

Then everything comes back to me. I whine slightly as I picture the dog, remembering that breath and the long strides it took..I find myself in chills. My fur is on end. Then a thought strikes me.  
Was I killed? Am I in StarClan now?

My legs still hurting, and I'm sore and aching. I can't be in StarClan, for sure. I'm alive!  
I slowly slip back in to the dark, dreamless sleep, once again.

The next time I awaken, I feel a bit better. My body is well-rested, but everything feels cold. I open my eyes, and blink a few times until everything is in focus. I realise that I am Shellfur's den.

I try and move, rolling over to my side and getting to my paws. My legs feels stiff, but it still hurts alot. I wince at the pain, groaning slightly. A cream tom hurries towards me and helps me lower myself back down to the ground, mewing some things that didn't make much sense.  
"Your awake, that's very good. Don't try and stand, little one. You're getting stronger, but not strong enough yet."  
I watch as he pulls some herbs from his store, and fiddles with them. Again he is mewing something that I can't make sense of, but he is pushing some seeds towards me and I gulp them down. I don't mind the taste, I just want to get outside again.

"My leg hurts." I mew. It comes out as more of a slur, it sounds weird.  
I hear the tom sigh, and he continues to fiddle with his herbs.  
"You're a lucky one," he mews simply. "Some just don't have StarClan on their side."  
Pain shoots through me once again as he places his paws on my leg, and the herbs he gave me are starting to work. I feel sleepy, and everything is fading away.  
"Why does my leg.." I manage to murmur, before sleep overcomes me.

* * *

I can hear cats mewing. I open my eyes slightly to look at the two cats. I make out Shellfur, and there was a smaller cat.. - Rosepaw!  
What was she doing here?  
"Is he dead?" she mewed, her voice broke. She looked like she hadn't slept in awhile, and her fur was sticking up in all directions. Shellfur shook his head in reply.  
"Good. I'd rather have a injured Dustypaw than a dead one," I smiled. She seemed to be the only cat that cared, I don't remember any other visitors.. "because I love him, Shellfur, and I haven't got to tell him that."

My heart skipped a beat, aand a surge of happiness overcome me. I wanted to leap up and cover the pretty apprentice in licks and tell her how I felt, but I knew I couldn't. My leg was throbbing already. I stirred in my nest. I felt both their gazes rest on me.

"You should leave now, while I give him some more treatment. It's not nice for a young cat like you to see."

No, no no! I wanted to scream out. She had to stay, I wanted her to. But it was too late, she was gone. I slump back down in my nest and ingore the pain in my leg, just gulping down the medicine that the tom shoves down my throat.

"Rest now, tomorrow is a big day.." Shellfur mews. I wonder what he means, but before I can ask the tom has left the den. Again the sleepy feeling overcomes me, and before I know it I'm in a dreamless darkness again.

* * *

The whole Clan stirred around dawn, yawning and stretching as they emerged from their dens. There was an atmosphere in the air, and Rosepaw was worrying. The stone walls echoed the sounds of Dustypaw's screams, the scratching of stones made the she-cat's skin crawl. What was going on in there?

Shellfur appears. Everyone falls silent, and Creekstar nods his approval to speak.  
"I have news."

So many eyes rested on the tom, Rosepaw's heart was beating in her chest. The moments seemed to drag by as the medicine cat goes on about the injuries Dustypaw sustained, and how he did.  
I don't need a reminder! She wanted to scream, I just want to know if he is ok!

"I'm sorry," he begins. Oh StarClan no, Rosepaw freezes. Her heart skips a beat before the tom continues, "but your all going to have to put up with this grouchy tom for awhile longer!"

The whole Clan seemed to laugh, cheering and joking - except Creamwhisker. He just sat in the far corner with a look on his face. Rosepaw suspected he was still mad at Dustypaw for disobeying him and leaving Camp.

Shellfur leaps from the perch and lands neatly on the dry earth and Dustypaw limps forward, carrying his back leg awkwardly. Everyone cheered and even Creamwhisker seemed to cheer up a bit, but Rosepaw couldn't contain her excitement. Her love was ok!


End file.
